


Brothers - Larry Stylinson

by larrysquad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Step-Brothers, alternative universe, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, multi chaptered, pga, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysquad/pseuds/larrysquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis grew up together. Their Mothers were close friends, and when Louis mother Johannah died in a car accident, Anne never hesitated to adopt Louis. At the time of the accident, Louis were 4 and Harry was 3 years old. They grew up together with an amazing, strong band. They were not only brothers, but best friends. And maybe even more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers - Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm really excited about this story! Can't wait to start writing it! I will actually start on the next chapter right after i post this haha. Feel free to comment what you think and don't be afraid to follow me on twitter - @summertime5sos

Jay had just picked Louis up from kindergarten on her way home from work. As usual they stopped by Harry and Annes house. Actually, the two single moms just lived a couple of houses away from eachother with their sons. When they arrived, Louis ran across the Styles - Cox familys frontyard and opened the door without knocking. Jay just smiled and shaked her head as he walked thru the door hearing her 5-year old shouting ''Harry'' in his adorable toddler-voice. Anne greeted Jay with a hug and gave her a cup off coffee.

''Hard day at work?'' She asked Jay.

''Not really, jus boring that's all'' Jay answered as she sipped on her hot coffee cup.

A minute later Louis came walking into the kitchen, holding Harry's smaller hand in his own.

'' Can we go outside and play mom?'' Louis asked.

''What about this; we eat some cookies first and then we go to the park? After all, it's friday.'' Anne suggested.

The other three agreed that it was a good idea and a hour or so later, they were on their way to the park. Louis and Harry dissapeared to the playground while Anne and Jay stood and talked a bit from them. This was usually how their days went by.

 

3 Months later their lives got turned up side down. Jay got in a car accident on her way home from work. Suddenly Louis had no family, and even though Anne was destroyed by the death of her best friend she never hesitated to take care of Louis. A month later the papers and court works were done and Louis became a real part of the family. The Styles-Cox family now became the Styles-Cox-Tomlinson family and both Harry and Louis were totally okay with that. Louis had already moved into the guest room but most of the nights he slept with Harry. Harry and Louis bonded even more and were nowadays inseparale.


End file.
